helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Tap Live
|Caption2 = |artist = ASKISS CO.,LTD. |released = November 6, 2014 (Android) November 12, 2014 (iOS) |genre = Rhythm |platform = Android, iOS |developer = ASKISS CO.,LTD. |publisher = ASKISS CO.,LTD. |language = Japanese }} Hello Pro Tap Live (ハロプロタップライブ) is a freemium mobile game from ASKISS that was released first for Android and shortly after for iOS in November 2014. Currently, the game is only available in the Japanese versions of the AppStore resp. the PlayStore. Gameplay Hello Pro Tap Live is a rhythm based game, which means you tap icons on the screen in the rhythm of the song. To build up your team (5 front members x 5 back members), you have to use Hello! Project members in the form of cards. These cards can drop as rewards after finishing Live Shows or be found in the Gacha. Gacha Depending on the event there are several kinds of Gacha: * The Friend points Gacha. This Gacha contains N cards as well as many, but not all, R cards. There's also one very rare SR card. Until now (February 2017) this is an SR Tsugunaga Momoko card. * Since December 2016 there are group Gacha for all major groups excluding Tsubaki Factory. These feature cards of only the group members. * The VIP Gacha, which features especially rare cards (such as UR and LE cards). It's more expensive than the usual Gacha, costing 5 instead of 3 Star Stones. * The Light Gacha. You pay 10 Star Stones for 3 cards, but often get an extra card that gives extra bonus for the event at that time. * Special point Gacha. Depending on the event, you can earn other points (in the past such as Water Shooting Points or Hina Points) after Lives. These are used in a special Gacha. Usually, one pull casts 300 event points. A second version of this Gacha has been introduced as well and costs 2000 points. In this Gacha (called DX-Gacha in the events so far) you can find rarer cards and the possibility to get good cards in a draw-10 pull is higher. * Avatar Costume Gacha. This costume parts usually give your avatar an event bonus and might have better stats (Charm and Fan points) than other costume parts. Pulling the Avatar Costume Gacha costs 1 Star Stone. Since December 2016 you can pull the costume parts through the special group Gacha screens, making it possible to pull costume parts from a certain group only. * 50 Star Stone pulls. These give away only a few cards, much less than the typical 30 SS pulls (which give you 10 cards), but they usually guarantee some very rare and strong cards. * Ticket Gacha. There have been several kinds of Gacha tickets: The normal one, which was given away as a log-in bonus, a collection bonus during events or could be bought for 160 yen; a special ticket, rainbow coloured, given out for expensive purchases or high ranking results; and New Year tickets, which were given out daily around New Year 2016/17. New cards, songs or costumes are usually introduced through events, though with the introduction of GR cards several dozen new cards get added every week. Events There have been several kinds of events: * Simple goods-collecting events, with limited cards and costumes. Limited cards in the Gacha are a matter of luck. * Point-collecting events, where points can be traded for goods. Rare cards are usually the prize for a great amount of points. * Challenging events, where you have to get the highest score or amount of points possible. You will get your reward at the end of the event according to your ranking. ** Since summer 2016 there's also a special Kouhaku-sen event where players get divided into two groups (Red and White, like the real Kouhakusen). The winning group gets more copies of the special event card than the losing group. * Ranking events, in which you can use points to push a member or a group in a ranking. These are usually called Push Points and can be collected after finishing Lives. * Bingo events. The last digit of a Live Score was marked on a bingo card. For one full line on the card you got one bingo point, which could be exchanged for rewards. For several months (as of February 2017) there's been an order of the following events: *The month usually starts with a short event of 3 days which includes point collecting mechanics. The card prize of the event will give off bonus points for the month. *The second event is a score ranking of 3 to 4 days. *This is followed by a score Kouhaku-sen, which divides the players into two teams. Their scores will be added to a group score, and the winning team will get better rewards. This event usually lasts a week. *The following event gives off a chance to collect bonus cards rather easily again, as it's usually another point collection or point gacha event. *After having collected some point bonus cards the month comes to point ranking events, the first being a simple point ranking. *The last event of the month is usually a point ranking Kouhaku-sen. Similar to the score Kouhaku-sen the players collect points for their team. This order can be interrupted by seasonal festivals such as Halloween, Christmas, New Years or Valentine's Day. Graduations of key members might be acknowledged as well. There is also a small story mode available in which you become the newest addition to Hello! Project. At the beginning of the game you create your avatar. You start with several choices for your face and hair and a set of basic clothes. You can collect more clothes through Live Show drops, event rewards or log-in bonuses. Currency There are several currencies in the game that you can exchange for goods. * Haros, displayed as gold coins. Haros are used to pay extra lessons to your cards. Haros can drop after Live Shows or will be given out as log-in bonuses. * Star Stones, displayed as blue and purple diamonds. Star Stones can be used in the event Gacha or to refill your life. They can also be bought with real money. If you don't want to pay for them, there are other ways to obtain them, such as through log-in bonuses (3 every new month) or event rewards. * Star Stone fragments, displayed as a single small blue and purple diamond. 100 fragments make one Star Stone. You can get 10 every day as a log-in bonus and a few for daily quests (usually around 50). * Friend points, displayed as blue coins. They are used in the Friend points Gacha. Friend points can be obtained through Live Show drops, log-in bonuses or event rewards. * Event Points (under different names such as Sweets Points, Happy Points, etc.). Players get rewards based on the amount of points they gathered or can use the points in special Point Gachas. * Gacha Tickets. These are available all-year around as a purchase for 160 yen. Sometimes they'll be given out as log-in bonuses or event rewards as well. Types of Cards (Rarities) * N cards. Usually drop as Live Rewards. While older members were introduced with N cards, new members (new generations or groups) don't get N cards anymore. * R cards. Every member has one or more R cards. These are usually the rarity new members are introduced with. * SR cards. The most common cards in the Star Stone Gacha. * SSR cards. Most first prizes from events are SSR cards. * SSR Kai cards. Improved SSR cards. All Duet Cards are SSR Kai cards, as well as some new cards. * VR cards. The "V" stands for "Voice". These cards actually say a few lines when used. So far (February) there are four VR cards: Fukumura Mizuki, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko and Wada Ayaka. They also announce the game title in the starting screen (currently done by Yajima). * GR cards. These have a golden border and are displayed as photocards. All duet cards have been upgraded to GR cards. * UR cards. By July 2016 these are the available UR cards: ** Yajima Maimi (Sekai Ichi Happy na Onna no ko vers.) ** Yajima Maimi (Halloween vers.) ** Yajima Maimi (Christmas vers.) ** Nakajima Saki ** Suzuki Airi ** Okai Chisato ** Fukumura Mizuki (Help me!! vers.) ** Fukumura Mizuki (Furisode vers.) ** Ikuta Erina ** Sayashi Riho ** Sayashi Riho (autograph vers.) ** Ishida Ayumi (One Two Three vers.) ** Ishida Ayumi (Furisode vers.) ** Sato Masaki (Wagamama ki no Mama Ai no Joke vers.) ** Sato Masaki (New Years vers.) ** Kudo Haruka ** Makino Maria ** Wada Ayaka ** Nakanishi Kana ** Sasaki Rikako ** Kanazawa Tomoko ** Miyamoto Karin ** Uemura Akari ** Tsugunaga Momoko ** Yamaki Risa ** Hamaura Ayano * LE cards, LE being shortened for Legend. The newest and most powerful rarity. So far there's only one LE card: An LE Yajima Maimi. Available Songs The following songs can be unlocked: * Morning Musume ** Brainstorming ** The Peace! ** Renai Revolution 21 ** One Two Three ** Kimagure Princess ** Morning Coffee ** LOVE Machine ** Oh my wish! ** What is LOVE? ** Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke ** Maji Desu ka Ska! ** The Matenrou Show ** Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi ** One and Only ** Sukatto My Heart ** ENDLESS LOVE ** Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru ** Utakata Saturday Night! ** The Vision ** Help me!! ** Ai no Gundan ** Resonant Blue ** TIKI BUN ** Sexy Cat no Ensetsu ** Sou Janai ** Mukidashi de Mukiatte * Berryz Koubou ** WANT! ** Special Generation * °C-ute ** Crazy Kanzen na Otona ** Dance de Bakoon! ** Kiss me Aishiteru ** Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ ** Massara Blue Jeans ** Tokaikko Junjou ** Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko ** Kanashiki Heaven ** Iron Heart ** Momoiro Sparkling ** Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? ** Jounetsu Ecstasy ** Love take it all ** Adam to Eve no Dilemma ** Chou WONDERFUL ** Mugen Climax ** Ai wa Maru de Seidenki ** The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ ** Ooki na Ai de Motenashite * ANGERME / S/mileage ** Uchouten LOVE ** Yumemiru 15sai ** Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita ** Suki-chan ** Yattaruchan ** Please Miniskirt Postwoman! ** Taiki Bansei ** Desugita Kui wa Utarenai ** Gashin Shoutan ** Dondengaeshi ** Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku ** Nanakorobi Yaoki ** Dot Bikini ** Umaku Ienai ** Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashita Ningen ** Otome no Gyakushuu * Juice=Juice ** Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne ** Romance no Tochuu ** Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo ** Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai ** CHOICE & CHANCE ** Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS ** Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ ** KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! ** GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS * Country Girls ** Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne ** Boogie Woogie LOVE ** Itooshikutte Gomen ne ** Dou Datte Ii no ** Koi Dorobou * Kobushi Factory ** Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan ** Sakura Night Fever ** Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin ** Osu! Kobushi Tamashii ** Bacchikoi Seishun ** Isogaba Maware ** Kobushi no Hana * Tsubaki Factory ** Seishun Manmannaka! * Buono! ** Hatsukoi Cider ** So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ To unlock the next difficulty level you have to complete the easier level with at least a C-rank. Since late July 2015 the game has been adding expert mode songs as well. Currently following songs are available in expert mode (coming in Easy, Normal and Hard difficulty): * Brainstorming * One・Two・Three * Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke * WANT! * Crazy Kanzen na Otona * Dance de Bakoon! * Kiss me Aishiteru * Taiki Bansei * Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku * Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne * Romance no Tochuu * Itooshikutte Gomen ne * Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan Trivia * The first event of the game was a Michishige Sayumi Graduation event. Since it ended you can't get any Michishige Sayumi cards anymore. After the Berryz Koubou Graduation event, however, Berryz Koubou cards are still available through both their songs and the Gachas. There will be no new cards of them, though (with the exception of Tsugunaga Momoko as a member of Country Girls). Cards of Shimamura Uta have also been taken out of the game after her departure, as well as cards of Sayashi Riho, Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi, Suzuki Kanon and Inaba Manaka since their graduations. * New members and groups are added to the game after some time. * Some early reports wrote that you would have to pay for your avatar, new members and new songs. This is not correct. Neither clothes for your avatar nor songs are available to buy. Buying Star Stones may give you an advantage in getting new members, but is not necessary. The only "purchase" in unlocking songs has been a special key which could be bought for a small amount of Star Stones. This has been the case for "Sexy Cat no Enzetsu" and "Ai wa Maru de Seidenki". See Also *Hello Pro Tap Live Wiki External Links *Official Site *Official Twitter *Google Play page *iTunes page Category:Video Games Category:2014 Releases Category:6th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:12th Generation Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:Juice=Juice Category:Country Girls